Elysium
by hazelqracr
Summary: Olicity AU's and drabbles.
1. Pink

**Author's note:** Hey, hi, hello! Since I got addicted to Arrow(and Olicity of course) I wanted to write AU's and drabbles, because let's face it: they are perfect. I hope I can come up with a lot of AU ideas to keep you guys busy with reading. You can always send me prompts. You ask, I deliver. ;) (That sounded way better in my head, haha)  
>Enjoy!<br>Ps, I'm Dutch, so English isn't my native language. If you find any mistakes: I am so sorry for that!

* * *

><p><span>You left one of your shirts in the washer and it got mixed up with my stuff and I didn't realise until you shouted at me from across the street AU.<span>

* * *

><p>'FELICITY!' Someone screamed from across the street. Felicity turned around quickly to find out that Oliver was screaming at her. 'This is new,' she thought, before turning around to face Oliver.<br>'What's wrong?' Felicity asked. There must be something wrong because Oliver never, ever, yelled for her in the middle of the street.  
>They were standing in the launderette where Felicity did her laundry every Tuesday. Since her washing machine broke down a couple weeks ago she was forced to do it here.<p>

Oliver showed her a pink pair of pants and looked furious. 'This is definitely something new,' she thought. First of all: Oliver didn't wear pink pants. Second of all: she didn't own those pants. And last of all: what was he doing here at all?

'Wait a minute,' she said, still looking at the pants in his hands. 'What are you doing here anyway? I thought Raisa did you laundry.' Felicity tried to look him in the eyes, but was afraid he would flip or growl or shoot an arrow at her or whatever.

'She does,' Oliver said. 'But, since I can perfectly take care of myself, I'm capable of doing my own laundry.'

'I see,' she replied. Still, she didn't get why this was a problem. He was lurking around in her laundry, which of course was still wet and not finished so she had to pay again because he opened the machine. Of all the things he had to choose, he had to choose this.

'So, what's the problem?' She asked. 'I can see you found my laundry, which is perfect, because of course everybody wants to see someone else's laundry, but I never thought you would be the one to follow me and find out what kind of clothes I own. Of course I imagined you finding out what kind of clothes I own, but in other ways.' She kept rambling. 'I mean very platonic ways of course, you would understand that.'

Oliver rolled his eyes and couldn't get used to Felicity her rambling. Of course it became normal, but when he was furious or had other things to worry about or tired he couldn't deny the fact that he found it annoying.

'These pants are pink,' Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He held them firmly in his hands and showed them again. Felicity couldn't make the connection with the pants and Oliver. If he wanted to wear pink pants, she was fine with it. It was his decision after all.

'I can see that,' She said. 'What does it have to do with my laundry? Those are my clothes you are going through. Perhaps you see that, too.'

'Yes, I can see that, Felicity,' He almost breathed her name. 'No one has more bright clothes than you.'

'Obviously.'

'These are mine,' Oliver said. Now she could see the leather pants Oliver always wore during one of his interventions. They made Oliver the Arrow compared with the hood he wore. Now she remembered.

'Right,' Felicity said. 'I mean, of course these are yours. I never wear leather pants, I mean, I'm not supposed to wear leather pants and I don't even own them if you would think that.'

'Fe-li-ci-ty,' Oliver breathed out her name in annoyance. 'I can't wear these tonight.'

'You can wear them for me,' She said while searching through the laundry basket. 'I did not just say that, sometimes my brain to mouth filter doesn't really work, you probably noticed that.'

'I did,' he sighed.

Felicity found a pink hoodie that matched his pants and held it in front of his face for him to see it.

'Hey, look!' She said. As if she pushed another button, Oliver growled.

'You're serious, aren't you?' He asked.

'I can't help it, Oliver,' Felicity said. Still, she found it quite entertaining. Who would have imagined a Pink Arrow? She obviously never did, which was kind of new for her, because basically she imagined a lot of things that had to do with Oliver.

'It's not that bad,' Felicity said. 'We can paint them over, or find you new pants. We'll figure it out.'

'No, we can't figure this out, Felicity,' Oliver stated. 'My pants and my hoodie turned out to be pink. Pink! How am I supposed to were them if they're pink? What am I? The tooth fairy?'

Felicity chuckled, but stopped as soon as possible when she saw his look. He was planning on shooting her. Of course he was.

'Well,' Felicity started, not sure what to say because she didn't want to make him angrier than he already was. 'We could paint them over?'

'And besides,' she added. 'I've always wanted to see you in some bright colours. I mean, just imagine it: you in pink. Every assassin would immediately be scared to death.'

'Fe-li-ci-ty,' he breathed again.

'Alright, alright, I'm sorry,' she said.

'How did this happen anyway? I mean, my clothes are always in the Foundry.'

'Yeah, well, I think I know why,' she said. She'd been digging in her mind for the last minutes and could only find one solution. 'You know I always bring my laundry on Tuesday's, right?'

'Yeah,' he said, nodding his head, trying to find out where this was going.

'Well, I guess your clothes got in my laundry basket while you were working out or when you just came back from your 'shift',' she made quotation marks with her fingers in the air.

'But I didn't put them there,' he said.

'Yeah, I know. Perhaps Digg or Roy put them in my basket, because, let's be honest, they really needed to be washed.'

'They do not smell!' Oliver said in defense.  
>'Yes, they do and I'm not even going to argue about it with you,' she said. 'Since someone pulled out all of my laundry out of the washing machine, I'm gonna need to pay again and need to wait twice as long.'<p>

'It's not my fault your clothes made my clothes pink.'

'Geez, Oliver, these things happen, okay? We'll paint them over or wash them with green stuff. I don't know,' she said throwing her hands in the air. That made Oliver realize that he probably shouldn't have gotten angry with her. Again.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Oliver asked, looking at the paint in Felicity her hands. 'What if we ruin it?'<p>

Felicity had never seen Oliver so insecure about his Arrow clothes. Well, of course it had emotional value, but it was Oliver. Oliver who always wore a mask. Oliver who was arrogant and walked with pride. Oliver who survived the island. Yep, that Oliver. Felicity knew he wore a mask, she'd probably do it, too, but sometimes she longed to see the real Oliver. Oliver who showed real emotions instead of being the Arrow. A small glimpse would be enough. Perhaps this wasn't as bad as it seemed.

'No,' she said. 'I've never done this before, because mostly I buy my clothes in a specific colour instead of painting them over, but I've seen my mom do this before so I guess it will be fine.'

Oliver narrowed his eyes and prayed that it would turn out fine. He didn't even know why he acted like a child when it had to do with his clothes. The hoodie belonged to Shado and he didn't want it to be pink. He wanted it to have its normal colour and besides, who would imagine the Green Arrow turning pink. He obviously didn't and was disgusted by the idea.

'Alright,' Felicity said, closing the washing machine. 'Now we wait and pray.'

'You're sure about this?' He asked again.

'Yes, Oliver, really sure,' she said. 'And besides, it's leather it would be okay.' 'I hope so,' she added in her mind.

Oliver still wasn't convinced and hoped it would work out.

'Come on,' Felicity said. 'Let's get some coffee or I'm able to say things I don't mean.'

He smirked at her comment. He actually liked it when she babbled, but he would never admit it. Even though his pants and hoodie were still pink, he tried to let it go. Just like Felicity said: these things happen and on the other hand: he was going to drink coffee with Felicity.


	2. No more hiding

**Author's note: Hey! I'm not sure if I like this one, I mean, I'm so critical about my own writing. I hope you guys like it. And again, so sorry for typos. My mind keeps wandering.**

* * *

><p><span>You live across the hall and hide in my apartment when you want to avoid your one night stands AU.<span>

* * *

><p>Mostly, it happened on Friday nights. Felicity spend her Friday nights watching her favourite TV shows and movies. While Felicity sat on her couch eating her favourite ice cream, Oliver was out doing other things. Felicity knew what kind of other things Oliver kept busy, but she didn't like to think about it. She got used to it, somehow, but it never got easier. When it happened she just pushed her feelings for him aside and tried to be there for him, tried to help him.<p>

She heard the knock earlier this time. No matter how many times it actually had happened, he always came around 11pm and he always made her jump up from her couch. Her heart was beating too fast. It was just like the other times. It would be okay. It was just Oliver.

She opened her door and saw Oliver standing before her, just inches away.

'Can I come in?' He asked her. She only nodded, because she knew why he was here.

'OLIVER!' A woman screamed. Felicity had lost count after number 16 or was it number 17? She couldn't remember and it didn't matter, because as long as Oliver kept doing this, the women kept coming back. Everyone wanted Oliver Queen, right? Felicity always kept thinking that. She didn't want Oliver Queen. She wanted Oliver. Just Oliver. She knew how he was and she also knew how he could be. Still, she choose both. But she also knew it could never be, because he was Oliver Queen and she was just an IT girl working for him and he didn't see her the way she saw him. He didn't have feelings for her. If he actually did, he wouldn't have done this over and over again. It hurt her, but she didn't want him to see it. She just wanted to be there for him, near him.

Felicity closed her door as soon as she saw a woman coming around the corner. She always wondered why they never asked her if she had seen Oliver. Probably better they never did.

'She wasn't the one either?' Felicity asked while she sat down next to him. 'The one' sounded so strange coming out of her mouth. What if 'the one' doesn't even exist? What if we just find a person and think it's the one because we feel fireworks in our bodies when we're close to them? What if someone just made it all up and we all believe it and search for it until we die? Felicity found 'the one' in different people. Not just lovers, also friends. 'The one' wasn't just a definition for a lover, it was a definition for everyone. She didn't want someone to make her whole, because she was whole on her own. A person should never make you whole, a person can only be there for you when you make yourself whole. Felicity didn't want Oliver to make her a better person or to make her whole, because she was already a good person, she was whole, she just wanted to share this adventure, this universe with him. She was wandering again, stuck in her thoughts. She saw him noticing. He always noticed.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'Did you say something?'

Oliver sighed and repeated himself.

'No, she's not,' he said. 'I'm ashamed of myself, actually.'

'Why?' Felicity asked. She knew how he was before the island. Playboy billionaire. Felicity didn't know Oliver before the island, but could imagine who he had been.

'Because of all the things I've done,' he said. 'I'm still hiding in your apartment, after all this time I'm still afraid to face these women.'

'It's okay.'

'No, Felicity,' he answered. 'It's not. I mean, I'm the Arrow by night and I can't even face women who I've slept with before the island.'

'You'll find a way,' she tried to comfort him. She always tried to comfort him even when she didn't know what to say. She babbled a lot, but when they talked about this topic, she went speechless.

'I mean, you always find a way. That's what you do.'

Oliver looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He barely showed his real feelings and when he did, Felicity didn't know what to do.

They both turned their heads towards the door when they heard a knock. Felicity looked at Oliver and he jumped up and ran to her kitchen.

Felicity opened the door and saw the woman she had seen just a few minutes before.

'Hello,' she said. 'Can I help you with something?'

'Hi,' the woman answered and looked furious. 'I'm looking for Oliver Queen, perhaps you've seen him?'

'No, I'm sorry, I can't help you with that.'

'Are you sure? I saw him running towards your apartment.' The woman started to get even more angry, if that was even possible.

'Very sure, didn't see him,' Felicity answered. 'I hope you find him!'

The woman just nodded when she went to Felicity's neighbour.

Oliver stood behind Felicity when she closed the door and it made her jump up.

'You don't have to scare me,' she said, catching her breath.

'Sorry, just wanted to check she was really gone.' He looked at her with a look she couldn't place. He had never looked at her like that before. It made her shiver.

'Do you think she's the last one?' Felicity asked. Still, she didn't even know what she meant with 'the last one'. The last one night stand? The last girlfriend? She went for one night stand, since that made everything easier.

'I hope so,' he said. 'But I'm not sure. I was such a player back then.' He smirked while he said player, but she could also see the hurt in his eyes. He didn't like it. The island changed him so much. He finally understood that this is not the way to treat a woman. She knew that. She knew he regretted it and that he wouldn't do it again.

'I hope so, too,' she said, walking towards the couch to return to her TV shows and her ice-cream, which probably melted.

Before she reached the couch, Oliver stood before her, inches away from her. He swallowed hard, which made her shiver. Again he had the strangest look on his face, which she had never seen before. She wanted to know what it meant, what he was thinking. But before she could properly find out what he was thinking, he crashed his lips on hers. It took her a second to react.

She tasted like ice-cream and cozy Friday nights, while he tasted like late autumn walks in the park. He had never imagined this. Well, he had imagined kissing her, but was afraid to make the move. After all these women he was finally ready to make the move. He finally found out that she was worth much more than a one night stand. He wouldn't hide for her, didn't even want to, couldn't anymore.

'I was wrong,' Oliver whispered while his lips lingered just a few inches away from hers.

She looked at him with love. She always looked at him with love, but he didn't realize until now.

'She's not the last one,' he said and then kissed her again.

Felicity wanted to know what he meant, was afraid there would be more women after him.

'There are more?' she asked. Oliver chuckled and kissed her on her forehead.

'Probably, but that's not what I meant.'

'What did you mean?'

'I want you to be the last one,' he said. 'I didn't realize it until now.'

Felicity just looked at him, didn't know what to say.

'I was hiding from all these women and that made me realize that I don't want to hide from you, I don't want to hide anymore. I ran away because I was scared, because I wasn't ready, but you made me realize that I'm not scared anymore. I'm scared of not being with you, scared of losing you.'

Felicity crashed her lips on his. She didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to enjoy this moment. And besides, this was kind of an answer, too.

'No more hiding, then?' She asked when she needed to catch her breath.

'No more hiding,' he promised her and kissed her softly.


	3. Author's note

Dear people who still read this and stand beside me,

I'm still alive! Yeah, that was supposed to be positive. To be honest, I'm barely alive. Everything's really hectic here. School's a bitch, my home situation is tiring and well, I'm trying to get myself back together. Everything's going to be fine, just not now. I wanted to let you know that I won't abandon this collection of drabbles. I promise. There's another one coming, I just need to finish it and find time and inspiration to finish it. I'm coming back. You won't lose me that easily!

Love,  
>Nienke<p> 


	4. Hold me

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Buckle up your seat-belts, because we are going down this road. I'm back, bitches! (No, you guys are angels.) This is a short one. I kept listening to 'Afire Love' and the only thing I had in mind was the sentence below. Short AU's are great, too, right? More is coming!**

Darling, hold me in your arms the way you did last night.

* * *

><p>'Will you hold me in your arms the way you did last night?' Felicity asked.<p>

Oliver looked up from his work and saw Felicity standing in the doorway. She blushed a little and nibbled at her lower lip. He knew that sign. It made him adore her even more. Felicity used to do it a lot, but as the time passed she felt more comfortable with him. Still, Felicity had her moments to be unsure about them.

He smiled his 'Felicity' smile, as Diggle would call it and walked towards her. Before brushing his lips over hers he smiled and nodded his head.

'Of course I would,' he said. 'You know I would.'

Felicity smiled shyly and Oliver swore he could feel his knees get weak. He loved her shy smile more than anything, because it made him feel special. It meant that Felicity cared and god he loved that. But mostly, it meant that she loved him. Sometimes he wasn't even able to express his love for her, because he wasn't good with words. She knew. The most important thing was that she knew.

* * *

><p>Felicity loved the way Oliver could hold her. Like she was the most fragile thing he ever held, but fierce at the same time. Oliver had a way of telling her that he loved her. Not just by saying 'I love you', but by showing it. He had his ways. Like holding her like this, or the way he looked at her. Diggle would call it his 'Felicity' look, but Diggle would call everything Oliver did towards Felicity a 'Felicity' something. She actually liked it, knowing that Oliver acted different with her.<p>

Oliver was playing with Felicity's hair while her eyes started to become heavier and heavier. She yawned and she knew Oliver saw it, too.  
>'Sleep,' he whispered while he pressed his lips to her temple.<p>

'I don't want to,' she said.

'Why not?' Oliver sounded a little bit worried. Knowing that he had to fight off nightmares most of the time he fell asleep. It became easier through the years, but they never really left.

'Because I want to enjoy this.' She yawned again. It made Oliver smile that she was fighting so hard against sleep just to enjoy this moment. He enjoyed it, too. It was his favorite moment of the day. Just lying there with Felicity so close. At some moments he still couldn't believe it. Maybe it was just a dream and he would wake up some day and she would be gone. Right now he wanted to keep dreaming and have her near him. As close as possible.


End file.
